Double Shuffle
by Netbug009
Summary: For the shuffle challenge. 20 songs.


Yes, another song meme for the pile. I've done this meme before multiple times, but I saw i catch in the WALL-E fandom and figured I could do it again. Enjoy ^^

For those unaware of the rules: Put your music program on shuffle. Write to the first 10 songs. You can only write while the song plays.

Forget 10. I'm doing 20. I'm bored, lack inspiration, and wanna write, darnit.

This set came out odd. A mix of odd songs and odd ways on interpreting them. I'd call it a success though. I even got some ideas for some new, not rushed fics. I was hoping for a Switchfoot song though. Dangit. XDDD Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: If I owned WALL-E, I'd have an official Tshirt already. XD I don't. So there.

* * *

**Back for More- A*Teens**

It wasn't over. It couldn't be over. She refused to believe that this was the last time and only time she would be lacing her fingers with his. She said goodbye in her mind, a small spark passing between them. Yet there was a part as small as that spark that still believed things could change. After all, logic had already been defied so many times around him.

That was the part that stopped and looked at him one last time when his hand would not let go. That was the part that had hopeful eyes. It was right.

**Zoot Suit Riot-Cherry Poppin Daddies**

Dancing. McCrea had seen it, and he along with th rest of the Axiom were finally fit enough to do it themselves. Everybody came to the first Earth dance in over 700 years dressed up their best. But despite this, no duo dancing along the court in frilly dresses and lint-less suits could overshadow the two robots dancing in the corner. It didn't matter that one was caked in dirt and the other a simple white. They were the life of th party, as usual. He wondered if they even noticed all the eyes on them. They seemed completely absorbed in one another the entire time.

**Let's Bounce-Christy Carlson Romano**

For the first time, WALL-E experienced the emotion of boredom.

This pile of trash was so bland. A bunch of papers with ink in strange shapes that WALL-E felt he should be able to understand, but couldn't. What was this? Was it important?

Then he found a pile of books, by the pile of desks. They all had that same stuff, but one seemed to be there to help one make sense of these strange scribblings. The one that looked like a circle made a sound like "Ohh".

That was also the day WALL-E started teaching himself to read.

**Waterfall-Smalltown Poets**

Down she cameon just another day. Though she hoped to leave with something, she also brought something that WALL-E felt was much more important. But just as she couldn't seem to find what she was looking for, he found himself falling every time he got close to her level, as if climbing up a waterfall.

And yet, at the same time, he didn't know what to do if he could have it up. It was strange, having an objective and yet having no plan whatsoever for it. This was such an important thing, and yet he was winging it completely.

**Anyone Like Me-Thousand Foot Krutch**

Her world was spinning like it never had before, and she had no idea how to stop it. Any of it. She watched the screen and all the things that happened in her sleep mode, and her hands stayed tightly together. She couldn't understand him at all. There had been no information of a robot with a directive to take care of her and clean up garbage.

No... this had nothing to do with directives. Wait, nothing to do with directives?! This didn't compute, and yet it made sense. This didn't follow logic and yet it was true. No words that she knew could describe it, and yet a million buzzed through her mind.

But she knew that somehow, she'd be fine. That this was okay, and she could let it happen.

Until he got hurt.

**Jesus is Carried Down-Passion of the Christ Soundtrack**

It was a strange mix of hope and sorrow, as he lie there crushed with oil stains on him. They were going home, and yet she would never be home. For a split moment, the excitement of the passengers caught her. Oh, look, a human is standing for the first time in generations. How nice. Then she was back to staring at him, screaming out his name as if he could answer when she knew he couldn't.

It didn't matter that a new world was about to begin for every being in existence. Her world was gone if he wasn't alright.

**Friend of Mine- Johnathan and Stephen Cohen**

She was glad that all those bots had followed her and WALL-E around the Axiom. Every one was somebody touched by him, and she knew it. It had been the difference between them being machines and being more than that, and she was proud of them as well as herself.

**Love Won't Leave You-Avalon**

All she'd ever wanted was to survive, ignoring all the pains of the fruitless searches she'd done so many times. All she'd ever wanted was to keep going on as she was and to never question it. He'd refused to let her, and it annoyed EVE to death. She wanted him gone. Now. Right now. Back on Earth, where he belonged, so she could stay where she belonged.

But then he was zooming away from her. Then he was her focus and not the plant he had. Then he was the most important thing in her life. Then she wanted him more than what she'd been told to want.

Suddenly, EVE hated who she'd been up to that moment, though she didn't even know it yet.

**Song of Complaint-Passion of the Christ Soundtrack**

Quiet. Soft. Sad. Lonely. Without color. All these came true the moment WALL-E lost himself.

**Energy-Skillet**

Somehow, a little cube covered in dirt was the most powerful thing to ever hit the Axiom, and Auto knew it. It scared him half to death that this little robot could do so much to the ship. It didn't take him long to realize that WALL-E's ability to turn the ship upside down could cause problems with his directive. No. He'd better stay away. He could not have A113 turned upside down after so much time keeping it. He squeezed the inner workings of his shock prod fearfully at the newcomer, ready to let it loose at a moment's notice.

It had take him five seconds to realize WALL-E was dangerous.

He hoped the little malfunction would stay in the repair ward for the rest of his life. When he didn't, the wheel was more than glad to deal with him.

**Static-Thomas Newman**

But he turned away from her, as if it was nothing. As if he'd never wanted her to begin with. It broke her like nothing had in her life.

Not after everything. No. No. That wasn't fair. He couldn't do this to her and leave her there. She felt like she's fallen for some sort of trap. No. Come back. He had to come back.

**Don't Cry Out Loud-Diana Degarmo**

She was a tool, and she knew it. And she didn't care. She loved being a tool. She loved being nothing. She loved not having to stand out from anybody. Ever.

But she did. Something was wrong with her, and she knew it. No matter how much harder she tried to just be a tool, it was still there. In fact, it seemed to grow stronger the more she tried to push it away. The fact that she got frustrated by this was the problem. She wasn't supposed to feel anything. She didn't want to feel anything. She never told anybody, staying the best tool she could be.

But he still saw that she was different, and he actually liked it. It brought up yet another emotion to her already annoyingly broad range. She couldn't pin this emotion as she stared at the lighter, but there was just... there was something about WALL-E.

**She-Radial Angel**

She inspired him. He'd never felt inspired so much before. She inspired him to fly like her and to be up to her level and to do crazy things to be near her, ignoring the threat of death included.

Why did she ever feel the same? Why was she offering to hold his hand now? What had happened to get them here?

It was the hardest thing he had ever done, to push her away. It broke him more than any shock had. But she was more important.

That was love. What love really was. Putting the other first. Because he loved her too much to not.

Love was harder than the movie had ever told him.

**You Led Me-Barlowgirl**

She didn't deserve to he looked at the way he looked at her, she felt. There was nothing special about her. Nothing that deserved to get shocked and crushed over. Yet he did all those things. Yet he wanted her enough to come all this way.

She should have left. She should have let her guilt talk her into letting him live without the stress she put on him. But somehow, he couldn't live like that. He refused to. He'd been on the back of a ship to prove it.

There was no sense in love. There was no sense in staying with him. But there was no guilt when she held his hand. There was no shame. Only love. It pushed the rest out.

**What Soldiers Do-Monk and Neagle**

There was a resistance. A small group of people who still saw beyond the haze that BnL had put over the rest of the world. He was one of them, fighting to have his voice heard.

But there were no rules. No freedom of speech. No rights. Tyranny.

A week after founding, the entire resistance was dead, and the excuse was a train accident.

Everybody believed it.

**Maker of Heaven- The Desperation Band**

She wanted to know what it was that made WALL-E different, but she never expected to find it watching security tapes with her hands intertwined. A curiosity had turned into a fondness, and a fondness had turned into love. True, complete, and deep love for this strange little trash unit.

EVE was sheltered. She'd never spent more than five minutes have an exchange with any other bot. She didn't know what else was out there. Yet she couldn't dream of anybody else she could possibly hold hands with and be happy. There was nobody else. Only him. It was irrational. It was illogical. It was right and absolutely perfect. It was simple.

If only the world would be simple with it, but it wasn't. Especially Auto.

**Run To You-Inhabited**

For 700 years, she was the same, and it didn't stop the moment she met him. She kept making her same mistakes. Having her same frustrations. Holding her same bitterness and paranoia. But still, he loved her, much to her confusion. Love was such a perfect concept, and she was so imperfect. How is it that the imperfect could transcend to such an emotion?

EVE could never be perfect, but she could let go of a lot of the anger and hate. When she was with him, it didn't feel like an effort.

**Depth of Brinstar- Super Smash Brothers Soundtrack**

The first time M-O saw Earth... No... the first time he'd been focused on his damaged friend. But after the danger had died down, he got a headache like no other.

FOREIGN CONTAMINANT. FOREIGN CONTAMINANT. FOREIGN CONTAMINANT.

Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP. He was not going to clean all the dust. He was not going to clean every human and robot in the colony. He definitely wasn't going to clean the plant! SHUT UP!

**Get Happy- B*Witched**

How was WALL-E supposed to know the stunts he'd done following EVE were crazy? He had nobody around to learn what normal things were from.

Whatever. He didn't care anyway.

**I Believe-ZOEgirl**

EVE units spent most of their time asleep, and BnL didn't find this very efficient. So they had programmed a flight sim into the probe's sleep mode. They called it the DreamSim.

One day, a bot programmed to activate the EVE bots and brief them came, and had trouble getting probe 1 to come out of sleep mode. She was... refusing to? What? No, that wasn't possible. He tried again. She wouldn't come out of the dream. How odd. He eventually had to wake her with a small electrical shock, which almost got him killed by a ion canon. Stupid, malfunctioning bot...


End file.
